The Realms Collide
by Frantasha Romanoff
Summary: Nearly all characters will be added eventually.. This is my first fanfic, so be kind. Or don't. Your choice.. Frances Cunningham. Hi, how're you? I'll tell you my back story, and then, only when I say so, is this story true. And each feeling is new, and surreal.


Frances Cunningham, 18, originally from Bath, England.

I came from a good background, my dad being an accountant, and my mum a supply teacher. Art being a continuing passion throughout her life. I was blessed enough to have the decent art gene, but not neccesarily the maths advantage. My older sisters, Becca & Naimh, both beautiful and intelligent when it comes to English. As & A*s in English literature and language throughout their education, making my Bs & As look pretty poor.

We were a close family, many winter nights being spent playing board games like Balderdash & Articulate. But as I said before, originally from Bath. Were a close family. Things changed, like they always do in stories..

Now I love a day trip. To a city, an old manor house, a castle, the beach, the mall, wherever. My whole family loved to do trips, so a trip to London for the day was our idea of fun. The two hour car journey being completely worth it. Whenever we do London, as we liked to put it, it would consist of going to a gallery or museum, getting a cup of tea and cake, going shopping, supper then home. Pretty straight forward, right? Right.

But, like every city, London had its problems, today's problem, everyone going mayhem over some crazy ass weather in New Mexico, America. Yes people were freaking out over a silly weather situ, in a country that is separated from us by thousands of gallons of water. But that's us Brits, we love a complaint over some weather.  
They mentioned crazy thunder, a huge crater, with a huge hammer in the middle, and well, general oddness. Now, when separated by fuck loads of water, you'd imagine us civilised Brits would make some comment, before going about our daily business of tea drinking, doing something in MI6, or playing tennis, or whatever...

But no. Not today. Today there were protesters complaining about global warming causing the 'satellite hammer' to crash.. as if global warming put a hammer in a crater.. some were saying it was aliens, and the good ol' church goers were having a great time arguing with the scientists over the idea God had put it there. Was is pollution that put a hammer in a crater? Or had God put a hammer there?  
Either way, things were going nuts. Nuts like I had never seen it. Squirrels would be having a field day, it was so nuts. So what do you do as a family? Stick together, which is what we did. But when England riots, we riot hard. We throw bottle bombs, attack police officers.. that kinda stuff. Now it may be nothing on other countries, but we liked to think we knew how to riot.. that's all I'm saying..

As I said, we tried to stick together. But rioters were everywhere and people just trying to have a nice day were getting hit, punched, bottled.. whatever. Over some stupid hammer, like seriously? Guys? You really wanna do this? And that's how I got separated. Annoyingly. I could see my family, all eventually breaking apart. But over the loudness, I heard my dad shout something about trying to get to one place, the station, and once we were all safe, we'd go home. Only one hour in, and we're already heading home.

I could see my destination, any other day, it would require crossing a road. On that day, it was hundreds of protesters, police, cars, abandoned, some on fire. So I backed away, and I thought of the roads surrounding. Head down one street, do some side stepping, down some steps and it should all be ok. But my family just kept on heading to the station. Past the flaming cars, lorries, whatever. I kept going, pushing, fighting my way through the crowd that was dragging me back towards the cars. The vans, the flames. I heard a riot van and a few other sirens, zooming into the scene of action. I heard crashes, and cries. But I didn't turn around. I heard the sound of bones being broken due to the crash, and screams, but I didn't turn.

But the loud BOOM. The flame licking my running feet. That caused me to unintentionally fall, but eventually turn around. Turn around at the sea if legs. Bloody legs, smoky legs, burning legs. Burning bodies. Screaming bodies. Silent bodies. Some arse threw a homemade grenade into a flaming car, next to the riot van. And the police van. And the whole army of petrol bombed cars. All ready and dangerous. And people died. And that turned me around. The smoke, the deafening and blinding smoke, it didn't help when trying to remember which way I wanted to go.. But it was the green aurora around that really puzzled me. Why green? But it vanished as quickly as the lives. And instead of heading to the station, I ran to find my family. And I found them.

Parts of them.


End file.
